Coffee and cigarettes
by DawnAngel14
Summary: The charming cook and the adventurer archeologist's story told in 50 sentences. Some Sanji/Robin, some nakamaship, enjoy!


So yeah... I'm sort of, still alive over here. I'll update info on my profile about why I've been absent if anyone's interested.

That aside, I hope you enjoy this set, it was fun to write more SanRob :D

* * *

**Title**: Coffee and cigarettes

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Sanji x Robin Nico

**Theme** **set**: Beta

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Spoilers up to (and including) the timeskip. Few perviness here and there (it _is_ Sanji people), but nothing serious.

* * *

#01 - Walking

Even her way of walking was beautiful to his eyes, so lovely, so graceful...

#02 - Waltz

Robin never took the cook for a good dancer, so she took quite a surprise when they began waltzing nicely to Brook's music.

#03 - Wishes

Sanji's wishes of a steamy night with the hot archeologist maybe were just that, wishes... but hey, a man can dream!

#04 - Wonder

It was no wonder to Nami that Sanji started chasing the beautiful new nakama right away, but she was shocked to see that Robin did not mind the extra attention.

#05 - Worry

How the shitty cook had the time to worry about that woman and fight at the same time was something Zoro could never understand...

#06 - Whimsy

Robin was no whimsy woman, but every little detail was carried on perfectly only by the cook, so it was no wonder that she chose him in the end.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

"I don't think cook-san is gay, swordsman-san" commented Robin, interrupting the argument between the two about said man's orientation "it'd be a waste if he was, wouldn't it?"

#08 - Whiskey and rum

The few ocassions when he did drink alcohol it was only wine, which was classy and had good taste, but as Robin cleverly pointed out, they only had some whiskey and rum in front of them... in the end, they took the rum and Luffy was happy, but Robin could see he still wanted the wine; later that night, a bottle of wine was waiting for him in the kitchen, only accompanied by a single flower petal...

#09 - War

Sanji smiled as they proclaimed war to the government, all for her, she had told him she didn't want to ever see him again and yet... Robin's eyes inevitably teared up.

#10 - Weddings

It was no surprise for the crew that the groom was more enthusiastic about the wedding than the bride, but it was so typical of Sanji that no one said anything, not even Zoro (he did try, but Robin effectively silenced him... how, it is unknown)

#11 - Birthday

Her birthday was a day she just wanted to forget; he was able to turn it into the happiest day of her life.

#12 - Blessing

It was a blessing to have her company to him.

#13 - Bias

Sanji's opinion was always biased in Robin's favour, so it came to a point where the rest of the crew stopped listening to his opinions.

#14 - Burning

They both kept firm as the Merry went down in flames, burning to ashes, as both said goodbye to the dear friend that was once home and had managed to unite them there, as well as the rest of their nakamas.

#15 - Breathing

It was hard to breath but it didn't matter; Robin was just there, he was going to save that beautiful princess and no shitty deformed wolf was going to stand in the way!

#16 - Breaking

Nami, Vivi and many other ladies had broken his heart (without even knowing it), but still, it was him who repaired _her_ broken heart.

#17 - Belief

In the end, Robin was inmensly glad Sanji didn't believe a single word of what she said in that alley in Water 7.

#18 - Balloon

As he saw Robin buy Chopper a bunch of balloons in a town's fair, Sanji couldn't deny that she looked incredibly well as a mother figure... and that immediately put her on the "milfs" category.

#19 - Balcony

From the crow's nest, which served as a sort of balcony for her, Robin was able to see Sanji producing even more food in the kitchen, only for her, which made her feel a little special for some reason.

#20 - Bane

Destruction, bane, a nightmare... that was the burden she carried on her shoulders, but he didn't even care; Sanji assured her that what happened in the past was there, in the past, and he would make sure that a fine lady like her would never have to cry a single tear ever again.

#21 - Quiet

It was weird that he spent more than five minutes without hitting on her, but sometimes Robin liked it that way; quietness with cook-san was just as enjoyable.

#22 - Quirks

Robin's many quirks (as odd and/or creepy as they may be) were nothing more than details to Sanji, who could accept them all and much more only for her.

#23 - Question

Her attraction towards their cook made her initially question her own sanity, perhaps she had gone insane a long time ago, yet it felt so right that she didn't even bother to fight back the insanity.

#24 - Quarrel

Sanji and Zoro argued every day, and as Nami complained about the two being two loud, Robin just laughed lightly, enjoying the sound of their usual insults as she read her book.

#25 - Quitting

"Quitting the Straw Hats isn't something that easy, Robin-chan" Sanji mumbled with a smile, watching the beautiful archeologist on top of Enies Lobby.

#26 - Jump

She saw him jump towards her and seemingly floated towards her... and she didn't even want to move out of his way.

#27 - Jester

"It means buffoon, fool, the group's clown" defined Robin, a bit confused as to why Sanji wanted to hear that definition "in short, like long nose-kun."

#28 - Jousting

Bored of Usopp's exciting tale (slash lie) about how he bravely defeated fearsome knights in a round of jousting, Sanji was about to retreat to the kitchen when Robin kindly pointed out the inconsistencies of his story, much to his pleasure, and he lit a cigarette to hear the liar's nervous replies.

#29 - Jewel

She was like a diamond; some saw it as a simple rock but he knew the truth: she was the most beautiful of them all.

#30 - Just

If only Sanji had stayed, just a little longer... Robin couldn't manage to cry, she couldn't allow herself to do so; that damn Kuma was going to pay for it.

#31 - Smirk

A nice smirk appeared on her face as she analyzed him up and down; the two years apart had changed him a lot physically... for good.

#32 - Sorrow

Her sorrow was hard to understand for Sanji, he had the old geezer, he had taken care of him... Robin had been alone all her life, but it didn't matter anymore; she was no longer alone.

#33 - Stupidity

For some reason, some part of his overall stupidity became slightly attractive as time went by for the archeologist.

#34 - Serenade

It hadn't surprised her that Sanji would sing a serenade in Valentine's Day; it did amuse her that Nami's name was never mentioned though.

#35 - Sarcasm

Robin was the master of sarcasm, and Sanji commented on her beauty in and inteligence after her every remark.

#36 - Sordid

When she shared the sordid details of her past, Sanji said nothing; he just hughed her, as if to make sure she knew she wasn't alone anymore.

#37 - Soliloquy

Sanji was the only one who could listen to her complete speech about history... even if he spent most of it looking at her boobs.

#38 - Sojourn

She had wished her time in the Merry Go had been more, if only it had been forever... and eventually, thanks to them, that wish became true.

#39 - Share

Robin had no problem sharing her food with the others; Sanji made her so much food that she feared she'd need new clothing soon.

#40 - Solitary

She had led a solitary life until the very day she met them; even when they first met as enemies, Sanji had already acted different towards her, and she was glad he didn't change when she joined.

#41 - Nowhere

In the middle of nowhere, in the sea, aboard a crazy ship while a handsome cook poured more coffee into her mug, Robin finally felt at home.

#42 - Neutral

Robin was always neutral in the arguments between Sanji and others, but when she talked Sanji was always on her side, whether she was right or completely wrong.

#43 - Nuance

Who better to appreciate the nuances of her beauty than Sanji?

#44 - Near

Whenever she appeared anywhere near the chef, Sanji's heart took control of his entire body, regardless of the situation.

#45 - Natural

It was her nature, she told herself, it wasn't nothing out of the ordinary; or so she thought until she discovered Nami hadn't received flowers as well.

#46 - Horizon

As she watched towards the horizon, at the rising sun, she realized she had fallen asleep in the library again, on top of her book; a black jacket slid from her back and she caught it with a smile, she should've known Sanji would never allow her to catch cold.

#47 - Valiant

It was a valiant, noble gesture, but perhaps Sanji should've saved it for a more fitting ocassion... say, when they weren't being chased by hungry cannibals, for example.

#48 - Virtuous

His many virtues compensated for his many defects by far, at least she saw it that way.

#49 - Victory

Sanji wasn't able to call it a victory until she saw Robin was safe in the Merry Go with his own two eyes.

#50 - Defeat

His only defeat had been in the field of love, but she quickly changed that... for good.


End file.
